True Blue
by BlueBlood82
Summary: What if Danny was the detective shot in "Above and Beyond"? How would he family take it? How would it effect Jaime and his relationship with Eddie? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Danny, it's me. Give me a call. Let me know everything's okay." Frustrated Jaime hit the end call button on his phone.

"Hey, voicemail again?" Eddie asked appearing from the squad room.

"Yeah, third time. You hear anything new?" Since they got the word a detective from the 5-4 had been shot in the line, Jaime had been calling his brother and Eddie had been listening for any clues as to the officer's identity.

"Lady called 911, said she was out walking her dog, heard yelling from behind a fence. Someone being accused of being a cop. Shots fired," she replied.

Eddie could see how much this was eating at him. She knew he lost a brother in the line, but as open as he was with her, he rarely spoke about that. She was keenly aware that if this went bad it would fall to her to support Jaime until she delivered him to his family, but for now she would do her best to keep him positive.

"There's still no name?" Jaime asked, subconsciously knowing her answer. If she had a name she would end his misery.

"Only that he was rushed to St. Benjamin's" Eddie replied. "A couple of guys are headed over."

"I'm gonna ask the Boss if we can too, just in case, all right?" Jaime was already moving toward Renzulli's office.

Eddie had no choice but to agree. He was always there for her, always. "Okay, come on, there's got to be 15 detectives in the 5-4 squad. Odds are it isn't your brother."

In his head, Jaime knew she was right. Logically, the chances were it wasn't Danny, but his gut knew all too well how it felt when your blood was spilled, it felt like that now.

"Reagan! Janko! My office!" Sergeant Renzulli called out. Jaime felt his heart leap into his throat and looked over at Eddie.

"Come on, it's okay. He's probably just gonna yell at us for missing assignments and being on your phone," Eddie gave Jaime a gentle shove.

They sat in front of Renzulli's desk, their boss' expression was not one of anger. His face was soft and his doe brown eyes gentle. Eddie ached to hold Jaime's hand and absorb some of the blow she knew was coming but she didn't dare.

"Janko, you and Reagan get over to St. Benjamin's. The ID finally came in on the detective…your family needs you, Reagan."

Jaime didn't react, his face was set like granite. Eddie expected a very emotional reaction from her sensitive partner. "I'd rather be out searching for this piece of garbage, Sarg."

"We'll get him for you Reagan. We'll get him for Danny. Thirty-five thousand cops are gonna be hunting this guy. Right now go be a brother."

"Come on, J, let's go. I'll drive." Eddie took him by the arm and led him outside to her personal car. Halfway to St. Benjamin's Jaime's phone rang. "Hey, Dad. I'm on my way now, Dad. No, Eddis is…Twenty minutes…Likely or unlikely?"

Eddie listened and watched, "Any news?"

"My dad says he took one in the knee and one in the chest. He is going to surgery now. I won't get to see him before he goes in there. I won't get to say goodbye…Or promise him I will take care of Linda…"

"Hey, Jaime, you don't know you have to do that. He's got great doctors, a lot to live for…"

"So did Joe!" Jaime snapped. 'But Joe didn't have kids…so maybe…Joe died Eddie! He died just like this!"

"I know he did," Eddie replied softly. "But we don't know Danny will. Don't write him off, J."

Jaime fell silent and stayed that way until they arrived at the hospital. The rest of the family was already there. As Jaime hugged his family members, Eddie felt out of place.

Erin was close to her, she finally turned to her and said, "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Thank you," Erin replied gently. "Thank you for looking after my little brother."

"Just returning the favor, Ma'am," Eddie replied. "Jaime's a terrific partner. I'm glad we ride together."

Eddie made her condolences to Frank and Linda and offered prayers with those of Detective Baez and Sergeant Gormley. After an hour she went to Jaime. "I think I'm gonna go back to the squad, see where the investigation is going…"

"Um, can you just stay please? Maybe take Nikki and the boys to get food, keep them occupied until we hear something." The truth was he didn't want let his partner go, he could bear up with her at his back.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Anything you need. Come on guys, let's go get some food your moms wouldn't approve of."

Linda fumbled around with her purse but Eddie put up her hand, "Don't worry about it." She disappeared with the kids.

Jaime was holding onto Linda as they waited. He never had that talk with Danny, they never let themselves go there or his older brother didn't trust him enough, he wasn't sure which. "You doing all right?" he asked her gently.

"I'm a nurse, Jaime. A bullet in the chest, even if it's not fatal," she sighed. "Things might never be the same. I'm trying not to think about that."

"I understand, just know no matter what happens, I'm gonna be there for you and the boys. I'm gonna find who did this to Danny. I promise you."

"Jaime, don't talk like that. This isn't the time for that," Frank broke in. "We'll get the shooter, we always do. No matter how long it takes, we'll get him."

The next hours dragged. Frank paced, Henry and Erin sat quietly in prayer, Baez and Gormley stepped outside at regular intervals to check on the progress of the case. Jaime remained attached to Linda's side, while Eddie kept the three youngest Reagans close under her wing. Finally the doctor appeared. The kids went to their mothers, Eddie went to Jaime. This time she held his hand firmly.

"He's made it out of surgery to the SICU. We repaired the damage to his lung, inflated it and patched the tissue but he will need ventilation assistance until the lung has a chance to heal. We removed the bullet that shattered his knee and repaired the artery but he'll need extensive reconstructive surgery when he's stronger. He's not out of the woods but he's stable for now. If he makes it through the next few days, the prognosis will improve significantly."

"Can we see him?" Frank asked. He just wanted to see his boy.

"Two at a time for ten minutes, perhaps you and his wife…" Frank nodded and rushed back to see Danny with Linda at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews of my first Blue Bloods fanfiction. This is a story that will primarily focus on the budding relationship between Eddie and Jaime, but will include the entire Reagan family. For the early parts of this story, Jaime will appear a bit OOC, so no flames please. Here's chapter two. I hope to post again before the weekend, but if can't I will post again on Friday night. Reviews will help me write faster but it won't keep my boss from piling it on. I'll do my best to update every few days.**

 **Chapter Two**

Both Frank and Linda were familiar with the sights and sounds present in Danny's SICU cube, but to have those things associated with Danny turned both their stomachs.

He was lying semi-upright, the breathing tube down his throat, IVs in each arm, eyes and lips firmly closed. His knee was elevated on pillows and immobilized in a brace. He was so still it was as if all that kept him alive were the machines.

Linda approached his bed and took his hand, "I'm here, sweetheart. Your dad is here. Everyone else is outside; the boys, Maria, everyone. You're going to be all right. I know you can hear me. I know you can."

Frank held Danny's other hand. "I know you're scared, Son, but I promise you everything is all right. We're all here, it's safe. Come back to us…"

It was impossible for Danny to obey, the effects of the medication were so strong and his body so weak, so he remained in that peaceful place between oblivion and reality with enough awareness to feel his family's love but enough fog to be free from the pain.

Outside Jaime, temporarily out of a job, stared out the hospital window at the busy street. Eddie approached him carefully with a cup of coffee. "It's lousy but it's hot."

Jaime accepted the beverage but only held it. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to really say? Some jerk shot my brother, he's so banged up he'll probably be off the job if he makes it at al. Yeah, talk will make that all better!"

"Jaime, I'm only trying to help. I'm not just your partner, I'm your friend. I'm here for you."

"You want to help me? Let's get this guy. Help me, Eddie. Help me find him and make him pay. Not one of the other cops, us, you and me…I owe him that, Eddie."

She sighed, "All right, J. All right, after you see Danny, we'll get you some food and some rest, then we'll do it right. We'll hit it hard…"

"It's gonna be on our own time, Eddie. Sarge wont' let us…"

"I know, Jaime. I know. It's fine, you and me…" For now she'd indulge him, if he needed that to get through she'd be there to help and keep him out of trouble.

It was three hours before it was Jaime's turn to see Danny. Linda refused to leave, so Henry followed Frank, then Erin before it was finally Jaime's turn. Eddie stepped out to call Renzulli and beg off for a few days.

"He's not himself, Sarge. You know Jaime, he is reserved, he is a thinker…his weapon isn't his nightstick or his gun…it's his brain and his heart and he's not engaging those right now. His family is preoccupied and I'm his partner, he's my responsibility."

"Janko, there's a fine line between…"

"I know, and I'm not crossing it. I'm supposed ot have his back, that's what I'm trying to do."

"All right, you take care of that flu…" Renzulli sighed. "Make sure it doesn't get worse."

Gratefully, Eddie hung up and used the time to fish for information. "How are you holding up Detective Baez?" Eddis asked. "If it were my partner…"

"I was nowhere near him. We were off duty, he was going home to surprise Linda…I don't know why he was near that alley."

"Was he mixed up in something? Or on loan to another unit?"

Baez shook her head, "The last few times he was he told me, we made that deal…"

Eddie sighed. Baez was a dead end. She didn't know anything that would help. "Danny's tough. Jaime says so. You'll be out busting bad guys again in no time."

The ladies made small talk until Jaime came out of Danny's room. He was pale from the shock of what he'd seen in the cubicle.

"How is he, Jaime?" Baez asked.

"In a medical coma," Jaime replied flatly. "Like you care, where were you when my brother was gunned down? You are his partner…"

"We were off duty!" Baez defended. "I don't know why he was even there. It makes no sense…"

"Jaime, they weren't on a case, as much as we hate it, it could have been random," Sergeant Gormley said in defense of his officer.

"He's right, Jaime. We'll canvas the area later," Eddie promised him. "For now, let's go back to your place, get cleaned up, and we'll get at it. Sarge, gave us the time. Come on."

In spite of his anger, Jaime let Eddie take him home. "Okay, you shower and change. Do you want Chinese, pizza, or fried chicken?"

"Chinese ribs," Jaime replied. "Get hot mustard."

Eddie headed out taking Jaime's keys in case he decide to give her the slip.

Jaime showered letting the hot water run over body. Danny looked terrible Joe had looked like that before…He couldn't lose another brother.

Eddie returned to find Jaime toweling his hair as he entered the living room in jeans and bare feet. He looked so young and vulnerable like that. She loved how he would smell after a shower at work or a long tour in his or her apartment, combination of Irish spring and aquafresh combined with the odor that was uniquely Jaime.

"We've got ribs, fried rice, chow mein, and crispy noodles with hot mustared," Eddie announced. 'I'm starved so let's eat."

As they ate their food they talked through what they knew, "So, Detective Baez says they were off duty, Danny was going home…She says he'd have told her if he was into anything else or was on loan…that they had a deal."

"So you agree with Gormley that it was random?"

"Maybe it was," Eddie replied. "Maybe Danny surprised this dirt bag, but f that's true why accus him of being a cop. That's what the caller said…they heard the shooter accuse the vic of being a cop."

"Danny!" Jaime corrected sharply. 'Not the vic, Danny!"

"I'm sorry," Eddie replied softly. "Accused Danny of being a cop." She took out her phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Judy Owen, she works central dispatch and owes me a favor. Maybe she can get us a copy of that tape…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to xxxErinMonafxxx for previewing this chapter for me. I look forward to everyone's feedback. Please drop me a line with ideas, critiques, etc.**

Chapter Three

"Okay, Danny, on the count of three cough as hard as you can and well get that tube out of your throat. One, two, three!"

Danny obeyed and used all the strength he had to force the breathing tube out of his throat. HE didn't think anything could hurt more than two bullet wounds but this did. As usual,Linda was there. As soon as the nurses suctioned his airway, she appeared dabbing his forehead and holding his hand.

"Don't try to talk just yet, let your throat heal. You are going to be all right now. Everything is going to be all right."

Danny's eyes searched the room seeing his father, grandfather, and sister all smiling to see him awake and breathing on his own. He made a motion with his hand for a pen. When Frank provided his pen, Danny wrote, "Boys? Jaime?"

"The boys are at school, when you can talk we'll bring them to see you. Jaime and his partner have been taking care of them, they really like Officer Janko," Linda replied.

Danny wrote down, "So does Jaime. Call my kid brother."

Linda agreed she would do that and left Danny to visit with his family.

Eddie took the bun out of her hair releasing a tumble of golden locks around her shoulders. "So we know from the tape that the shooter believed they were infiltrated so it's mob related or gang related. We know Danny wasn't an intended target. I pulled the crime stats for the neighborhood , two gangs run in that turf."

Jaime took a sip of his beer. They just came off their first tour since the shooting and were back at Eddie's place combing through their evidence, "Anything from Baez about ops in that area?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, and if you keep hammering at her like she pulled the trigger, she's not gonna help at all. We could all lose our shields for this and you know your dad isn't gonna protect us."

"If you want out Eddie, say the word.." Jaime replied already getting up to leave.

"Stop it, Jaime," Eddie replied. "I promised you I would help you. I'm going to help you."

As they went back to work Jaime's cell phone rang, "Hey, Linda, did the tube come out? Of course, um, can you call the aftercare and clear it for Eddie to get the boys."

Eddie headed for Staten Island and Jaime for St. Benjamin's, their case and their food temporarily forgotten.

Jaime arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. He headed up to the SICU to see his brother. "Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?"

Danny wrote, "Hurt like hell. What's going on kid?"

"Nothing, nothing, just trying my best to help Linda with the boys."

"Playing house with your partner?" he wrote. 'Careful little brother."

Jaime scoffed, "Eddie's helping me try to get the guy that did this. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

Danny reached our and grabbed Jaime's arm, "Stop it," he croaked and immediately regretted it. He scribbled , "Don't get in over your head."

"I'm not, Danny. I promise you. Can you tell me anything about that night? What were you doing in that alley?"

"Stopped to pick up almond cookies and surprise Linda. I heard two guys in the alley shaking someone down so I checked it out. They were accusing him of being a cop. Hispanic males, one had a scar..."

Danny was getting tired. 'Whoever it was ran away, then they fired before I could draw..."

"Did they say anything to you, Danny?" Jaime asked.

"No, no they accused him of being a cop...nothing to me."

Jaime's jaw set, another cop was hiding out while his brother was lying a hospital bed. Danny was writing again, "Find out who is undercover at the 5-4. That's the lead you need. Be careful little brother, don't get shot too."

"I'm gonna get them, Danny. For you, for my nephews, I'm gonna get them."

Those were the last words that registered before Danny fell asleep.

Later that night, Jaime filled Eddie in on what Danny had told him.

"Jaime, we need to let the detectives handle this. It's not random anymore, or a robbery. This is gangs and undercover cops..."

"They shot my brother, Eddie. That's my blood on that street!"

"I know, Jaime," she sighed. "I know it is, but...how will he feel if you get hurt? We need help looking at this...we might the skill but we don't have the resources."

"If you want out, say the word. No hard feelings..."

"No, Jaime. No, I am with you, but I'm worried about you. You aren't yourself, you snap at me, go hardcore on perps. I know you're angry..."

"Damn right I'm angry!" Jaime erupted. "Danny's a good man, a good cop, a great father, it isn't fair. Now this other cop is hiding out, not speaking up, that he got made and got Danny shot!"

Eddie flinched as Jaime's beer flew into the wall. She was really concerned about him. Jaime wasn't prone to outbursts of temper, but in the last five days she lost count of his mini-explosions.

"You can't keep hiding behind this investigation, J. You can't bottle this all up inside, it's destroying you. You're getting eaten alive by your anger. Please, Jaime, talk to me."

Her gentle plea stopped him in his tracks. "I lost enough people, Eddie. My mom, my brother Joe, my first real partner..." Jaime sat down heavily with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry for..." Eddie began but he was still talking.

"I can't lose anyone else. I became a cop to avenge Joe's death, to bring down who shot him, and I did, we did. The whole family together. I want to protect my family...I failed, Eddie. I failed Danny, I failed my father...I'm too soft, always too soft. People get hurt, I can't keep doing that, I have to..." He trailed off and leaned back shutting his eyes. "I have to get tough and be rough, I have to protect the people I love. That perp today was gonna go after you, he was sizing you up..."

"I could have handled it, " Eddie assured him. "You have to back me up, not stick up for me. If you feel you need to do that, we can't ride together."

Jaime's eyes flew open. He opened his mouth to protest but Eddie had already stood up. "You think about that, Reagan. Get some rest and think about whether ornot you're able to let me be a cop. I'll see you in the morning." She dropped a light kiss on his head and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to xxxErinMonafxxx for giving this the once over. I look forward to everyone's feedback.

Chapter Four

"How you doing, partner?" Maria Baez asked. It was the first time she could see Danny since the first day he was in the hospital.

"Better," he whispered. "How's the case?"

"Ice cold, but your statement helped us narrow down which gang was behind the shooting." Maria sighed, 'I'm just glad you pulled through if you hadn't...Have you talked to your brother lately?"

"He was here a few hours ago before his patrol, I'm sorry if he's bugging you."

"It's not that," Maria replied. "I don't mind him asking questions but he's obsessed, Danny. He will not let it go, he's starting to remind me of you."

"When he comes to see me tomorrow I'll talk to him," Danny replied. "I noticed the change myself. Usually he's a pretty level headed kid."

"Word on the street was he roughed up a guy pretty good for pushing his partner, that it was debatable whether or not it was necessary."

Danny sighed and grimaced as he moved, "I'll talk to him. He's so sensitive...my dad says he should have been a priest. Look out for him, Maria, please. I can't right now."

Baez agreed, "You got it, Reagan. Get some rest, I'll see you again soon."

"Ribs and beers?" Eddie asked Jamie after their tour. After her ultimatum Jamie tried to reign in his urge to protect her and keep her safe and respect her right to defend herself.

"Sure, but can we go to the BBQ place instead of Ralph's. They have darts and it's not a cop hang out. I don't want to see too many people from the job. I need to talk to you about something I found out about the case."

Eddie agreed, "You drive, I took the subway. You can drive me home after."

Jamie secured his weapon and closed his locker, "Let's go."

He drove to the restaurant and they ordered a pitcher of beer and two buckets of ribs. "So what did you find out?" Eddie asked.

"The 5-4 definitely had guys sitting on the Santos gang and we know it wasn't Danny or Detective Baez. That leaves thirteen detectives most of which are reporting daily, only two have been out sick or MIA since the shooting, Detective Bailey and Detective Tomlin. So if we track them down we'll know who ran away the night Danny got shot."

"We'll see if we can get addresses and visit them on our day off," Eddie agreed. She was still going along to keep him under control.

As they talked and ate Jamie relaxed, he even laughed. He was getting close to solving this puzzle; maybe that would help him regain his senses and become her Jamie again.

"You want to shoot some darts?" Eddie asked when they were done eating. Jamie smiled, he felt at ease with Eddie, he didn't want to go home to face the loneliness.

They played two rounds before Jamie had to use the bathroom. He left her to reset the game and came back to two guys surrounding her.

"I told you I'm with someone," Eddie said firmly. "I don't want to play."

"Is there a problem here?" Jamie asked coming to Eddie's side. "The lady said she was with someone. She's with me."

Eddie wasn't sure exactly what happened but before she knew it Jamie was in a full-fledged fight with the two guys. True, they were hassling her but it was two against one. Eddie leapt into action, her police training and partner instinct kicking in hard. One of the guys shoved her at the bar, she felt her head smack the corner and blood start to run into her eyes.

By this time the bar was full of cops, the owner having called. Sergeant Renzulli knelt by Eddie, "You have to get that checked, Janko. I think it needs a couple of stitches."

Eddie was disoriented, "Where's Jamie? They were hitting him."

"I'm here, Eddie," she heard a breathless Jamie replied. His face was battered, his lips bleeding, "Let's get you to St. Vic's and get your head checked. Lean on me, I'll help you."

Jamie was very sore, he gave out the same as he got in the fight, but now Eddie needed him. "Reagan, you get checked out," Renzulli ordered. "And next time just call us or arrest the guy huh? Stop playing Rocky."

Jamie agreed as he carefully put Eddie in his car driving quickly to the closest ER.

Three hours, one CAT scan, and ten stitches later Jamie helped Eddie into her apartment. Her head and neck ached so the last thing she needed was Jamie slamming her door in another mini meltdown.

"What the hell, Reagan?" she griped.

"Me!? What were you thinking, Eddie, taking on those guys?"

"I don't know that it was two against one, that you needed back up. That one guy, Marcus, was slamming you in the wall."

"I had it! Why do you do this, Eddie? Why do you put yourself in danger?"

"I'm a cop, Jamie. We both put ourselves in danger every day. I know it's different because we are friends now outside work, but I had the same training you had, I can defend myself and you have to let me."

"You couldn't defend yourself against two drunks twice your size."

"Jamie, they were nearly twice your size! You would never have brought that to blows before Danny got hurt, but this new Jamie the Hothead got us both in a jam!"

"They were..."

"What? They were what?"

"They were going to hurt you, I had to stop them..."

"Jamie, listen to me. Helping me, fighting those drunks, going hard core on perps, it won't undo what happened to Danny. It won't put you in that alley to protect him. It won't bring Joe back, or Vinny. All it will do is get you killed, I don't want to lose you."

Jamie sat down on Eddie's couch, all the anger seeming to disappear at her words and the tears running down her cheeks.

"You are frightening me, Jamie, because we know where you are is so dangerous for us both."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I don't mean...I just... You are my best friend. I would never have made it through those first few days without you and I guess I realized how much I depend on you. The thought that you could get hurt...that I could lose you too...I can't..." Jamie's voice broke and his whole body began to shake.

Eddie moved quickly to hold onto him, it was coming out now and Jamie needed her. "You won't lose me," she promised him holding him to her breast. "I promise you, Jamie. I'm here, I'm right here..." He clung to her arm with pain and the anger welling up in his chest so badly he could hardly breathe. Eddie could feel how tightly wound he was, how hard he was still fighting to maintain control. "Let it go," she encouraged softly. "Let it go Jamie."

With her softly spoke permission he did. It came in waves of sobs and screams of pain and pent up anger. Jamie cried for Danny, her cried for Vinny and Joe, he even cried for his mother. Eddie kept a solid hold on him as he rode the waves. He pulled away a few times to pace. He picked up his water glass and threw it at the door. "How dare they!" he exploded. "He's my brother, they are my brothers...How dare they...and I didn't stop it! Why didn't' I stop it?"

"You couldn't Jamie, you couldn't stop it. You were too young for Joe and you weren't anywhere near Danny. If you were there you would have taken that bullet for him, I know you would have, you love him so much...I know how it feels to see someone you care about hurting so much and there's nothing you can do...this is killing me to see you in such pain."

Jamie threw some of Eddie's book on the floor, then one of her throw pillows hit the window. He hit his knees then and put his face in his hands. He was exhausted, the toss of the pillow releasing the last of the anger. He was left now only with pain.

Eddie moved and sat beside him on the floor. She held him as he sobbed out the pain of past losses and tried to absorb some of the anguish. She prayed he would not pass out from hyperventilation he was breathing so hard and gasping for air. "Jamie, slow it down, slow down your breathing...listen my voice...Can you hear me?"

He nodded once. "Good, listen to my voice, feel the beat of my heart on your cheek…and breathe…breathe like me…"

Slowly, Jamie's breathing even off and his shudders started to taper. Eddie felt him grow heavy against her. She shifted so she was sitting against the sofa with Jamie's head in her lap. He was drained and sighed deeply, "I'm here Jamie…I'm here…go to sleep…All through the night I'll be here."


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to xxxErinMonafxxx for giving this the once over. I look forward to everyone's feedback.

Chapter Five

Jamie slept for hours with his head in Eddie's lap. Her own head was throbbing and her stomach was turning from the pain. Jamie finally stirred and opened his gritty eyes. "Hey, how long was I out?"

"Six hours," Eddie replied gently. "You needed it. How long since you slept?"

"Decent? Since Danny was shot. I'm sorry." He sat up. "Whoa, Eddie, you okay? You look greener than a shamrock."

"I'm a little nauseated, my head hurts from where I hit it."

Jamie got to his feet. , "Well, lie down on the couch. I'll get you an ice pack and some toast. If you still feel bad in a little while I'm gonna take you to St. Ben's when I got visit Danny."

"I'll be okay. I've got a thick head," Eddie laughed but was grateful to lie her head down.

"Still, hard blow to the head, clean CAT scan or not, can't be too careful."

Jamie got an ice pack and held it on Eddie's head. "Eddie, I really owe you an apology for how I've been acting. Ever since Joe died, I haven't felt right, things haven't been right. I thought nailing the guys who killed him would put things right. It did for awhile, then Vinny died. I focused on bringing down his killers, but that didn't help that time.

"Then I started riding with you. You were a fire cracker, eager, wanting justice...You were a pain in the butt, ate too much, still do...but you were always there from day one. Our time together, our friendship made everything better until…"

"Until Danny got shot and I got pushed down twice," Eddie finished for him.

Jamie nodded, 'This thing with Danny just unlocked a lot stuff I thought I put away for good, but I guess I just buried it. Danny was always there for me, he busted my chops pretty good, but when the chips were down, he was there. Through losing mom, Joe, Vinny, he was there for me. It hit me that I wasn't there for him, if it were me in that alley somehow, Danny would have been there."

"Jamie..."

"I know how unrealistic that sounds, but I feel that way. All I could see was him in that bed, tubes, wires. All I could think was I failed my brother."

"You didn't. Danny was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The guy that failed him was another cop who was too cowardly to come forward, but now we know most likely who it was and we'll get him to tell the truth."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah, we will. You rest today. We'll talk to my dad, tell him what we dug up tomorrow, when you feel better."

"Do you feel better now, J?" Eddie asked bring her hand up to cover his as it rested on her forehead holding the ice in place.

"Yeah, yeah I really do. Thanks for that Eddie. Thanks for being there."

"Well, that's what partners do."

"No, that's why friends do. Best friends. Try and sleep, I'm going to see Danny and I'll be back with food and redbox."

Jamie covered Eddie with a quilt and kissed her cheek as she fell asleep.

"Hey, little brother. You and I need to talk," was Danny's greeting when Jamie arrived at the hospital. Danny was sitting up in the chair no longer wearing the oxygen or the IVs, a sure sign he was on the mend.

"I know, I will apologize to Detective Baez. I was acting like an idiot, but that's over, really. Eddie and I are going to Dad tomorrow with some names. The cop that ran and hid isn't fit to put on the blue."

Danny smiled, "I appreciate all you did, Kid, and Baez, she didn't rat you out. She was worried, I'm worried."

Jamie sat down on Danny's bed, "Don't be. I let all that go...Eddie helped me to see there was nothing I could do, nothing I could have done to sop this or undo it. All I can really do is make sure that a cowardly cop is flushed out, then help my big brother get back on his feet."

"That's right, kid. You could never have stopped this. None of this is your fault."

"Eddie said that, too."

"Eddie's a smart cookie, feel sorry for her putting up with you," Danny chuckled. "But the big brother meter says you still have something on your mind."

"Oh yeah, and I hope my big brother can help me sort it out."

Jamie told Danny about how Eddie stuck by him as he dug into the shooting. He told him how she cared for him and finally how she held him for hours with a sick headache after he finally let himself go.

"She's a lot more than a partner, Jamie. Partners are there for each other but they don't sleep at each other's houses, they don't hug and show affection more than for mere seconds after something tough happens. You are blurring the line."

"I know, Danny. What I don't know is what to do about it. I can't protect her and have her back if I don't ride with her but I can't ride with her and be honest about how I feel. I'm worried if I tell her she won't feel the same way then I lose her altogether."

"Kid, there is no way s would put her job on the line, her but on the line helping you dig into the shooting if she didn't care about you. Anyway, you won't know if you don't ask."

"She really is something very special," Jamie sighed, smiling thinking of Eddie's smile.

"You really want my advice, Kid? She's your Linda, don't let that one go. Don't just tell her how you feel, show her. You said she hit her head and doesn't feel well...Here's what you do..."


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to xxxErinMonafxxx for giving this the once over. I look forward to everyone's feedback.

Chapter Six

Jamie used his key to let himself into Eddie's apartment. They had exchanged keys not long after she was nearly attacked by a first date earlier that year. He was armed with chicken soup, jelly donuts, and tea from their favorite Chinese place. He had rented two of Eddie's favorite movies from the actual video shop and bought a bouquet of roses, half yellow, half red.

"Eddie, you awake?" he called out.

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied coming out of the bedroom fresh from a shower in NYPD sweats and loose tee shirt. "What is all that stuff?"

"Well, we've got chicken soup from Schwartz's deli, we've got jelly donuts from Riuniti's bakery, and we've got tea direct from Lin Woo's. I also rented Two Weeks Notice and Training Day. I'm not back on rotation until Friday and you have a week's leave to rest."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks, Jamie. And the flowers?"

"We'll talk about those after you get some food in you. When the human garbage disposal doesn't eat i get worried. How's your head?"

"Better now, thanks. Are you gonna eat with me?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I already saw Danny. He was sitting up today, he's really getting a lot better."

"That's great news, J," Eddie replied. "Let me get some bowls."

Jamie dished out the soup and sat with Eddie at her counter. "I had a really interesting talk with Danny today."

"About the case?"

"Not exactly, he's really happy with all the work we did, but no, I talked to him about terminating our partnership."

Eddie gasped, "What? Why? You know, Reagan, I have had you back since day one. I supported you with this man hunt, I..."

"Eddie, calm down. Let me explain. You are a terrific partner, you are my best friend, but I can't seem to get past this thing we have, this undefined thing. I don't want to lose you Eddie., but we can't keep riding together like this. I care about you too much . I want you as my partner, but I don't want to keep riding with you."

If it was possible Eddie looked more confused than before. Jamie took the roses, "These yellow ones, they represent our friendship and the red ones represent why we can't ride together anymore. They mean that I love you, Eddie and I want you to be a whole other kind of partner to me."

Eddie's eyes filled with tears as she took the flowers in his hand, "You could have just said that Reagan," she sniffled.

"Well, what do you say, you want to give this a shot, get new partners and see where this goes? Or do you want to forget it all and go back to normal?"

Eddie leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Jamie."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied smiling softly. "I know it won't be easy riding with someone else but when we get off we ill be together a lot longer than we'd be in the car. And we'll be a lot closer too."

"We'll get used to riding it separately but I can't get used to being without you."

"You won't be without me, Eddie. Not ever. Come on, you still need rest. Tomorrow will be a huge day, seeing my dad and applying for new partners. Which movie first?"

"Commissioner, your two o'clock is here," Detective Baker announced. Frank nodded for her to admit his appointment. He was surprised to see his son and his partner enter.

"Jamie, Officer Janko, what brings you here today?"

"Well, first, as cops to our Commissioner we have some evidence as to the identity of the detective fleeing the scene the night Danny was shot," Jamie replied.

Carefully, Jamie outlined the course of his and Eddie's independent investigation, including their questioning of Danny and Baez. "There's only two possibilities, but yesterday, Danny told me Detective Bailey was on paternity leave, which leaved Detective Steven Tomlin."

"You two took it upon yourselves to investigate this department without proper authorization..."

"With all due respect, Sir, Jamie wanted to find the people that shot his brother. He is smart and capable, but as a patrolman his hands were tied inside the scope of this department."

"Eddie, keep quiet" Jamie warned. "Please."

"Yeah we did," Jamie answered. "And I admit it was ill advised, but that was my brother in blood and in blue and another one of

those brothers in blue knows who shot Danny and he didn't' come forward. As a cop and as a man I had to find out who that person was and why he did what he did. Eddie was there for me cause she's my partner and my friend."

Frank agreed with Jamie's words, "If this pans out, you two did good work. This office will take over the internal investigation. As for going off the reservation, don't ever do that again, either one of you or I will personally have your shields."

Jamie and Eddie both agreed "That'll be easy considering we're on our way to the 1-2 to put in a request for new partners."

"New partners? Seems to me you do very solid work as a team..."

"We do," Jamie replied. "And that's why we both feel we will be better off as a different kind of partner. Dad, I asked Eddie to be my girlfriend and she agreed to take a chance."

Frank couldn't help but smile, "I think that was a very smart choice. There's nothing like the love of a good woman especially when she is your best friend. Miss Janko, we'll have a place for you at our family table whenever you feel ready."

Eddie didn't know what to say, she didn't expect Frank's approval or invitation so quickly. "When she's feeling better, Dad. Maybe next week" Jamie covered knowing Eddie wouldn't be ready to face his family just yet. "I think resting this Sunday would be a better choice, she's got a heck of a bump."

Frank agreed Jamie was right and wished them the best of luck breaking the news to Renzulli.

All in all, the Sergeant took it well. "Reagan, I'll put you with Walsh. Janko, you are out until next week, I'll have you a new partner by then."

"Sarge, at one point you said if we were to get involved you would transfer one of us to another precinct. Is that still true?" Jamie asked hoping it wasn't.

"You were honest with me, Reagan, so as long as you show me you can keep your hands to yourself, stay focused, and off her new partner's case you can stay. You get caught making out or I get a complaint about you hassling her new partner, you are out of here. Capice?

Jamie beamed happier than he'd been in a long while. Things were turning out better than he ever dared to hope. Maybe Danny's shooting was a disguised blessing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to xxxErinMonafxxx for giving this the once over. I look forward to everyone's feedback.

This is the last chapter of this story. There is a sequel in the works that will follow Danny's recovery, his new relationship with Jamie, and of course Jamie and Eddie's budding love. Hope you enjoyed this.

Chapter Seven

"What about this one?" Eddie asked modeling yet another dress for Jamie. Tomorrow was her first Sunday dinner and it was very special. Danny had been discharged from the hospital on Friday and would be at dinner for the first time since being shot. His lung and breathing were much better, but his knee was still in a brace and would likely need to be totally replaced in the near future. That was not the news he wanted, it meant he could be riding a desk for the rest of his career.

"I liked the green one better, the green or the blue, they highlight your eyes," Jamie replied. "But seriously Eddie, they are going to love you, it doesn't matter what you wear."

"It matters to me," she replied. "I'll wear the green. Um, I should be ready about 1?"

"No, Mass is at noon. We need to leave by 11."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't really go to church. I believe in God and all, but I really don't practice."

"I understand, um, tell you what. I 'll go to Mass at St. Michael's at ten then we can leave her by 12:30 and meet everyone at my dad's."

Eddie smiled at him for being so understanding. "Will that make them not like me or give you a hard time about me?"

"No," Jamie said firmly. "All they will ask me is if we stay together will you agree to a church wedding, baptize our babies, and raise them Catholic."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Marriage and kids already, Jamie. We barely started dating…I want you to myself a little longer," she laughed. "Seriously though, I am Catholic, but I don't practice it. If those things are important to you, I'll agree to them, because it's not important enough to me to argue about it."

"Then stop worrying, get into your jeans, and let's go meet Walsh and the others. I'm still not thrilled about you riding with Reynolds. I don't care if he bought us a round of beers he still failed to respond to that shoot out."

"I know, J, but it's all right. I'm a good cop, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I love you and I want your safe in my arms or out of them." He moved to hold her close and kissed her head.

"I will be safe, I promise you. I love you too, Jamie. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

While Eddie changed, Jamie texted Erin he was going to Mass on his own and would see everyone at Frank's house by 2.

Eddie and Jamie pulled up to Donnelly's right on time. Jamie's new partner and Eddie were becoming fast friends. Eddie trusted Officer Walsh with Jamie's life, that was essential for both partnerships to be successful.

Eddie's new partner was also at the bar for beers. After a few rounds Jamie pulled Reynolds aside, "Look, I just want to make sure that our differences won't affect the kind of partner you are to Eddie. She didn't agree with what I did any more than you did, she just had to go along with it because I was her TO."

"Reagan, for me, that's all in the past. Janko is a good cop, I like her. I respect her and I'll have her back out there. My word." Reynolds offered Jamie his hand. Jamie shook it.

"Careful on the stairs, Son," Frank warned Danny as he hobbled up the steps. "We moved your seat for a few weeks so you can keep that leg up."

"Thanks, Dad. It's really good to be here. Is that pork roast Erin is making?"

""Yes, and Eddie Janko made a very interesting looking apple and apricot dish. If it's terrible, fake it, the poor girl is scared and Jamie is playing guard dog. He jumped all over Pop for teasing her."

Danny laughed, "Kid's more like one of those yip yip dogs."

"Officer Janko, since you're Uncle Jamie's girlfriend, do we still have to call you Officer Janko?" asked Sean as the family started to gather around the table.

"Yes." "No." Linda and Eddie said at the same time.

"I think calling her Miss Eddie will be a good compromise," Jamie replied.

Linda agreed to that as Eddie elbowed Jamie in the ribs. "Miss Eddie?"

"I can't have them calling my girlfriend Office Janko," Jamie laughed giving her a light kiss. 'Here you will sit between me and Nikki."

When everyone was seated, "Frank asked, "Who would like to say Grace?"

"I"ll say it," Jamie offered as the family blessed themselves. "Bless us oh Lord for these gifts we are about to receive, through thy bountiful hands. Thank you for bringing all of us together at this table to share in his meal. May we all gather together for many Sundays to come. We pray through Christ our Lord."

"Amen," Henry announced smiling at Danny. "Pass the roast."

The food was passed around the table and the conversation began to flow. Everyone was full of compliments for Eddie's side dish. She blushed and laughed, "That and bacon is all I know how to make."

"If your bacon is this good you need to come over for breakfast," Danny declared. "Give me a little more."

"I see you got your appetite back," Linda quipped as Danny loaded his plate

Later that night after dessert was served and the kids were playing games, Frank poured the cops in the family, current and retired glasses of Irish whiskey. "A toast to my son and his partner for producing the link that led to the arrest of six members of the Santana gang including the one that pulled the trigger on Danny. Cheers!"

"Here, here, kid," Danny said raising his glass to his little brother and his girl. "You both did the Reagan name proud."

Jamie put his arm around Eddie's shoulders, "I'd say we make a good team."

"I guess some good came out of Danny's shooting," Jamie theorized to Eddie as he dropped her off at her apartment that night. "We found each other and I'm finally getting more respect from my brother."

"Another silver lining, Reagan?" Eddie joked leaning closer to him to kiss him.

"You better believe it," he smiled meeting her in the middle for that kiss.


End file.
